


Angels Get their wings

by LightningAngel1996



Category: Gunslinger Girl
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightningAngel1996/pseuds/LightningAngel1996
Summary: In a world where the FRF have been all but eliminated, the girls are living a normal life with all it entails but the chaos of the world maybe the catalyst to drag them into hell
Relationships: Angelica & Triela (Gunslinger Girl), Elsa de Sica & Henrietta (Gunslinger Girl)
Kudos: 1





	1. the entrance of chaos

“God fucking damn it. The morning has come far to god damned early” Chris Walker muttered, hands in his pockets, trying keep himself awake and focused, laying up against the wall near the bus stop feeling like he was drugged up on top of being sleep deprived, looking down as he heard the rumbling of the school bus and growled as his insomnia had made it thirty-six hours of no sleep; running on caffeine, which he dubbed the elixir of the gods. Mumbling and grabbing his backpack with a pair of knives hidden on him and a small handgun tucked down in the small of his back, Chris hopped in with his copper brown hair and black clothes drawing stares before he dropped down and heard the whispers, causing him to drift back to the way it used to be.   
As he started to fall asleep, praying the damned ride would be over quick, Chris heard his brother Alex yell, the annoyance prevalent as he had dealt with so much shit for two days of no sleep and a depressed younger brother, “Oh my god shut the fuck up all of you!” and a voice that struck him as a stone-cold bitch hollered back out, 

“Fuck you, you fucking fuck” and Chris rolled up the middle finger before falling back into the seat hearing a little girl, who he would have to guess twelve or thirteen, sat down with her brown hair and an off-green skirt that for once made him glad to have been hiding a secret of having only his brother and a mother who was always at work before she passed away leaving his big sister in charge of the two youngers. As he drifted off in his all black attire and music washing over him, he felt a tug on his headphones as well as a tap on his shoulder and he opened his eyes afraid he had sung in his sleep again. Looking at the young girl who seemed to be on the verge of tears, striking Chris as a severe case of nerves, he sat up and turned off his music before asking, making eye contact getting her trying to hide her eyes, having not thought that he would wake, 

“Hey. What’s your name?” and she looked at him and stammered, obviously never making any friends or suffering social anxiety from probably being home schooled, “m-my name is Henrietta, n-nice to meet you” and she instantly blushed and looked down, realizing she never gave the boy a chance to tell her his name although he came off as personable and easy going. Seeing what she was doing, with her trying not to cry, he glanced at the girl who struck him as the bitch and realized it was Elsa and he instantly assumed something was off with her.   
Looking at her and reaching his hand out, the boy smiled at Henrietta’s unease, “My name is Chris Walker. This school will be a big one and if you want, me and my friends can show you around. Also do you like country music? It gets kind of loud here and the perfect way to hide my unease is disappearing in the melody” and she took the headphone and tucked it end her hair and Chris helped make sure it was in her ear getting a look from Elsa, which he wasn’t sure if it was a look or contempt or something else. 

Pushing play, they heard a song play with the somber tone coming in, “Been two weeks gone and he thought he’d stop and have a drink ‘fore he went home to her. Brother got mad and he saw red and got scared left the bar, cause he didn’t have many friends and he just lost him one. Walking on home he finally found the only daddy left him and that was the gun” and Henrietta looked a little sad, almost like she had suffered that before.   
Seeing that, Chris turned the volume down before saying, worrying about the new girl and secretly relieved that his big sister was sick and thus not letting him ride in her car, “That song seems to be bothering you so I have another one and it even moves me to emotions” and he started singing to her instead of using his iPod,   
“He called her on the road from a lonely cold hotel room just to hear her say I love you one more time. When he heard the sound of the kids laughing in the background he had to wipe a tear from his eye” and Elsa, usually a hard ass sang, knowing that he was hurting, “I am the whisper in the wind, your imaginary friend, and I’ll be there till the end, oh I’m already there” and one of the kids yelled out, not knowing what was going on and thinking it was Henrietta singing,  
“Oh my god the new kid is a whiny little baby” and the usually distant Elsa hollered out, “Fuck you guys and try to show some compassion” getting everyone laughing as Elsa was one of the biggest bullies around. Locking eyes with Elsa, Chris nodded and proved he remembered her and got a look that proved she was torn up inside. As everything died down, Rico stole a look at a young man, who hollered out, getting Rico blushing like mad and Elsa reverting to her old self and throwing a punch at him, “Your ruby red lips blonde hair, blue eyes mean I’m about to bid my heart goodbye” and the two started a melee in the back of the bus. As soon as the bus driver saw what was going on, Chris grabbed the two and threw a final vicious shot catching the young man he knew as Ocelot, although his real name was Adam on the chin before shoving him back into the seat; Chris didn’t even wait to see if Adam would get up before guiding Elsa back into her seat and giving Adam a hard shove when he started to move, dropping her sparring   
partner like two tons of bricks, before Chris muttered  
“Good bitch now sit down and shut up”. 

Riding the rest of the way in silence with the bus driver saying the three would be written up, which didn’t phase Chris at all, Elsa pulled out her sea blue notebook and started drawing, not realizing that Chris, sitting right behind her, was seeing everything and knew she had a crush on both him and Triela, one of the most popular girls in school. Quickly getting off, allowing the new girls to go in front of him, Chris muttered quietly, “her and the other new girl seem to be amazing” and as they went in Chris walked in and showed Henrietta, who he referred to as Henri, to their class and as soon as he grabbed a seat, the bell rang and the teacher walked in before doing roll call getting groans from everyone until Henrietta was introduced as the new student. As the teacher tried to get Henrietta to talk, and failing sending her hiding into her arms, covering her arms shaking, Chris started humming knowing that the distraction worked with his best friend Abby during similar situations before Richard, Chris and Alex’s cousin, followed his lead and the two sang out  
“The girls say save a horse ride a cowboy. I don’t give a damn about nothing, while I’m singing and bling blinging passing out hundred-dollar bills” and as they got the attention, Elsa grabbed Chris’ hand and asked, using song lyrics to prove her intent, “Are you gonna kiss me or not?” before kissing him on the cheek. Looking at that, Chris saw Henrietta hide her face and try to cover her eyes and ears, causing Chris to drop next to her and softly sang Blake Shelton, slowly bringing her around. As Ms. Jackson saw what was happening, Rico hollered out to Henrietta  
“Hey sis what the hell is the matter with you” and Chris just calmed the nervous girl down, with Rico realizing that her sister was having a severe panic attack and possible mental break down while the teacher gave a lecture until Alex stood up and got Rico and Henrietta smiling as Alex was yelling out, complete with annoying Italian accent “together we shall stand victorious” and Claes muttered as the classes red headed Russian glared, “Oh my god please for all that is holy shut the fuck up” and before the teacher could say anything the bell rang. 

As they all left, Elsa and Chris sticking close to the new girls with Claes and Triela offering to help them with school, until they all came across a young white haired young man selling sensitive pictures of Triela and Elsa. Having gotten a peek at the picture and hearing the boy holler, almost as if he was signing his own death warrant, “I have a picture of the blonde bitch herself. The ice queen takes good pictures and I have her ex-boyfriend to thank for that” getting Chris seeing red.   
Having heard that, Chris walked over with a look of hatred in his eyes that if it could, would have had the young man bursting into flames, “I’m not even going to ask who the fuck you are. You need to go, you need to go like now” and the young man remarked, finishing his warrant as he was such a smug son of a bitch, “My name is Nyoka ya mpembe. But my English name is Eli” before spitting on Chris. As Alex saw that, he remarked quietly, “Pebble or what ever the fuck your name is, one how the fuck do you even spell that shit and two-he is literally like five seconds away from knocking you the fuck out” and Chris just smiled before saying “You have no idea how close I am to just wrecking your shit” and as Eli spit on Chris again, getting the seniors laughing and Elsa looking scared, Chris just smiled as the boy yelled to no one, realizing he was in over his head, “Help me my brothers” and all Richard would do was click his tongue.  
Nodding, Chris’ response was the clicking of a handgun being decocked and flicking open his switchblade, taking a longing look at the two fun items before dropping both into his backpack before lashing out falling onto his blackbelt Jiu jitsu leaving Eli with a shattered arm and bloodied face. As he screamed for help from anyone, which no one was crazy enough to help and get in the way of Chris, Eli was drug to a locker and as Chris slammed it open, he grinned and said  
“You should have been good and given up but oh no” before placing his head in the locker saying   
“I promised I was gonna wreck your shit” and he smiled before remarking, laughing like a mad man, “Im the juggernaut bitch” and slamming his foot into the locker door not once or twice but four times. As Eli collapsed, Chris turned and walked away and headed over to the rest of the group who he considered as friends. Looking at Henrietta, he gently rubbed her hair and hummed quietly, “Daddy never was the Cadillac kind, said some things just glitter and shine. Just this once I hope daddy enjoyed the ride cause daddy never was the Cadillac kind” and she looked at him and muttered, choking on her tears,   
“It.. It was.. all my fault” and she shook as Elsa wrapped an arm around her. Looking at her, Chris asked, dropping to a knee and placing an arm on Etta, “What is your fault? Because from where I am standing nothing is your fault” and it was then that Henrietta attacked him wrapping her arms around him sobbing saying   
“I allowed Rico to get bullied and when she needed me the most I told my sister to leave me alone” and Etta then went on to explain that she had made Rico go and live with their uncle Jean, and she had gotten a glimpse of Rico’s scarred up wrist. 

Seeing Rico looking sad as well as Henrietta, Chris sang, moving his hands like a guitar, “Somebody told us when we came to Nashville, boys you finally got it made. Old hank made it here and we’re all sure that you will, but I don’t think hank did it this way” and the group all saw Henrietta smiling at her guardians singing and said, looking at them all, “thank you all so much” and Alex, Chris’ older brother, just nodded before Claes saw him pulling out a deck of cards. As he wandered into math class, he kept shuffling the cards as if he was hiding the secret to the universe or never-ending rage, and Claes was about to find out exactly what it was, and as he grabbed a seat next to Chris, both boys attitudes had grown significantly darker. Making small talk playing various songs on his ipod, Alex saw Chris messing with his phone as Ms Grey walked in and said, her voice causing both boys to want to give into the darkness with in both, “Well class we have two new students and here’s to hoping they aren’t complete retards like the walker boys” and as Grey gave them an answer sheet she asked, trying to be serious  
“Class what is 15 times 5” and Henrietta, having zoned completely out, hollered with complete enthusiasm “one fifty five” and ms Grey remarked calmly, “That’s not right but can we get an answer from someone whose not a complete retard” and as Claes said smiling “I think I know the answer” the class bully Eric mocked her before Elsa, who had wandered in to take a test yelled out, “Shut up fat man” and Eric yelled “Don’t call me fat you fucking slut” and Richard smiled as Eric got torn into and he hollered, pissed at the world  
“Oh my fucking god all of you shut the fuck up” before Chris and Elsa both yelled “Dude you can’t say fuck in class” and Richard looked at ms Grey, who had just had enough and sent the girls and Chris to the office when Richard yelled out  
“How would you like to suck my balls ms Grey” and as she demanded he repeat himself, Richard gave a smile that Chris had seen once before and wondered what it was until he remembered the pink bastard in dragon ball. Looking over, Chris got ready by quickly swallowing his drink as he had went back to grab henrietta’s backpack, when Richard yelled “SUCK MY FUCKING BALLS MS GREY” and all Chris would say being lead off with Richard and Elsa, was “Holy shit dude”. Quickly walking off, the boys heard mrs. Grey using the class to get them suspended and Chris threw in a note bearing a promise if he was suspended before he went to the office.   
Getting ready to leave as it was the last class and they weren’t staying around, Chris looked at the girls as they all walked out in solidarity, before saying, smiling “I have to go and do some work on the farm but you all should stop by and see it. Maybe you can even meet my big sister Katy. She is a senior here but she has been sick and I think you all will like her” and as Elsa followed, trying not to cry, Chris saw the bruises on her arms and remarked, “If you need to talk I am here because I know what it is like to be on my own” and as they wandered out, Alex and the girls came upon the sight they would remember for the rest of the year and that was Pinnochio trying and failing to flirt with Triela.

Watching, he saw Elsa move toward the wall, only to be cut off by two girls and a muscle bound asshole that Chris dubbed walking dead. Seeing him shove elsa as she had insinuated the girls were whores, and her head crack the wall, Chris ran with alex, who tossed him a baseball bat instead of his ballpeen hammer, he moved with a mission and lust for blood before Alex grabbed the broom and bound more sticks to it before smiling.   
Looking at Pinnochio, Chris swung the bat at them before he dropped the bat and slammed his fist into his face shattering his nose and applied joint locks using his Black belt skills in his favorite martial arts of which they were Muay Thai, Brazilian jujitsu and krav maga. Wrenching his arm and getting it snapping, he then shifted his attention from Pinocchio and choked the girl trying to pull Elsa’s clothes around to humiliate her, yelling happily   
“Move bitch get out the fucking way”. As they all piled in Alex’s Ford Escape, the baseball bat getting wrapped in chain and wire, Elsa started to cry before spilling the past deeds of her abusive father. 

As they got to the farm, Chris helped Elsa up on to a chesnut Arabian mare and turned heading into the tack room muttering   
“Where did I put the stuff at? Come on damn it, it must be here somewhere. Ah ha found it” before bringing out a Denim jacket and he then put an emerald green cowboy hat on her head and answered her questions, before saddling up his own, making Elsa think he had done that a time or twelve, especially after dark, as he didn’t even look at the horse before hopping up and following her, looking for coyote with a lever action rifle before knowing that the fight with eli and a beating he had given Pinocchio when he had tried to grab the girls, proved that Chris would be out for three weeks at least.   
As he looked at the girl who rode side by side seeing her smiling, he muttered  
“She will live a normal life, I guarantee it” before picking flowers and sending a text to his sister Katy requesting the finest chocolate she could make.


	2. the lost highway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> having realized that the group of friends have become more like family, Chris and Elsa find out how they can both feel the most alive

Watching as the horse carrying Elsa was gently rocking back and forth, Chris was trying to not smile as she looked a little bit less comfortable on the stallion than she did on the back of a motorcycle, he quickly slid up to the young lady and gently pat the horses head and nodded before asking,  
"do you want to continue the ride or we can head back and I will finish the hunt for coyote on my own" and he just saw that she was feeling free, if not a little saddle sore and Elsa was surprised to see the coyote starting to run toward the barn and Chris didn't waste time drawing his rifle and firing one round, causing his horse to flinch slightly, causing Chris to start calming his mount, having hated the loud noise just as much as she did.   
As he was rubbing his mare’s mane, he whispered to her quietly, reassuring her that it was okay before prodding her off in a dead run enjoying the view. Feeling shadow, his favorite horse, slowly coming up to speed, Chris quickly reached for the two revolvers hanging in dragoon scabbards from the saddle horn as he preferred riding the 100-acre ranch like an old school cowboy. As he turned and started to stand in the saddle almost as if he was born riding, Chris let both of the pistols roar toward the other coyotes in the area before tucking them back in and slowing down quickly wiping his head toward where he last knew Elsa was stopped at and returning to her side.

As they both rode side by side, Elsa stole a look at the young man who had went out of his way to keep her happy, not knowing that the scars on her wrist and back were from her own making and she was struggling with keeping her depression in check. Starting to gain up the courage to finally ask it, Elsa looked over at Chris and remarked, her voice starting to crack with emotions  
"Thank you, you have saved my life. You have given me something worth fighting for and a reason to keep my head up and keep moving forward. I am always stuck on a frozen lake, just one wrong move away from drowning" and Chris turned and saw the look of a broken and battered little girl. As the two started to ride slowly, Chris reached out and grabbed her hand, before turning his own stallion and wrapping Elsa in a hug as she started to cry. Quickly noticing what was going on, Chris led the two mares down to the creek, one that they had both loved as it ran through the property and instantly the two were off the horses, well Chris was and he hauled ass over to Elsa and helped her off and pulled her tight, almost in a bridal style before helping her to the soft grass. As the two looked at each other, Elsa struggling to not cry, she felt a pair of loving arms around her and his voice saying quietly, "go ahead. let it out" and with that Elsa let all her emotions go and exploded in sobs telling the boy about her less than savory family life. 

Having heard that Elsa was all but brain washed and Lauro was an abusive prick, Chris looked at his friend and some said girlfriend, before he stood up and started to unload the snacks he brought out for the two as well as an empty glass bottle, which he promptly tried shooting. Watching as the first round tore a touch high, he quickly took a calming breathe and promptly unloaded the next 5 rounds into the glass.   
Watching as everything was starting to fall back into the chaos he had created, noticing that even the animals had taken off running, Chris quickly just turned and tried to make Elsa smile by singing a love song before the two started to take a brief nap, Chris' cowboy hat covering his face and Elsa laying her olive drab coat over her. As Chris felt the warm breeze slowly dancing over his skin, he felt the jacket and looked up hearing something that he decided was sealing lauro's fate then and there, the girl he cared about sobbing holding onto the coat, which he realized was an old hand me down army coat, probably bought from a second-hand store, as Lauro was a stingy bastard. 

Quickly moving around as Elsa had wrapped herself into what could be said was an imitation fetal position, Chris quickly wrapped her in his battle worn denim jacket and held onto the denim burrito and let Elsa cry herself into the peace of slumber on the blanket of green. Watching as the girl he had a massive crush on was passed out Chris sang, all the while texting the rest of the group explaining what he had seen, "We've learned a thing or two from old charlie don't you know".   
As they all read the text message, realizing that it meant that they were going to have to go to hell someday soon, Katy and the rest of the group all started to look around trying to find the source of the engine that had been annoying them for the day, almost as if something, or more fitting, someone was trying to find the address and seemingly they had found it, although they weren't exactly sure who it was but they knew that they didn't want anyone else on the farm. Watching as Richard, the most angered of the group as Chris had told him about the scars and lauros abuse, stood on the front porch with a Winchester SXP shotgun leaning against the rail next to his granddaddy's 1897 shotgun. Watching as the car approached, Triela was instantly on her feet, proceeded by Richard who looked like he was doing his best coked up sprinter, the shotgun trained dead to rights on the driver. As Richard kept his weapon trained, Triela followed using the 1897 and Katy stepped out with her trusty bow and arrow, although the others figured a double-barreled shotgun would have looked better. 

Looking as Katy kept her bow at the ready, Richard hollered out, voice dripping with gleeful venom, especially as he knew that his youngest sister Ella had a M4 carbine trained from the window, "Driver or douchebag, whatthefuckever you prefer to be called, step out of the fucking car or die here. The choice is yours but I’d make it fast because we have itchy trigger fingers" and as soon as Lauro stepped out, Richard hollered out, trying his damnedest to resist putting a twelve-ounce slug of solid lead into his heart and skull "turn around bitch. Didn't say you could look at me" and moved close before slamming the butt of his SXP into the back of Lauros head and tearing through his pockets and pulling out the wallet and his car keys. Looking back, wondering if his brother had gone to the armory, Richard wasn’t let down as he saw the MR762A2 seemingly rewelded back to Chris' shoulder, he barked a grim command to all involved, "either he gets up and gets the fuck out of here now or we walk him over to the train station" and Hillshire saw what was going on and said, as he had arrived to give triela a lift back to their house  
"I know how tempting it would be to put a magazine into him but I know how you feel about my daughter and if you commit murder you will lose the chance to talk to her other than through a sheet of glass in bright orange" and with tears in his eyes, Chris lowered the rifle, only to let it get to know lauro's head on a very intimate fashion. Quickly panting as he reached back and dropped the magazine from his trusty glock handgun, the 9mm snapping out as he violently slammed the slide to the rear, Chris threw a final kick into the bloodied man's ribs before remarking, 

"I could make a living with the angels someday" before the others helped Lauro back into his car and with a solitary wave of the middle finger, the lead of the group watched him leave muttering "au revior fuck face. And please for the love of fuck dont give yourself an enema with a gallon of bleach" and he wandered in and instantly made himself at home with the half empty bottle of rum. Trying to avoid looking at the group he was with, Katy worrying as he usually tried to help others and as they all sat around, Chris got up and just walked away with Elsa following him and as soon as they had a distance from the group, Elsa broke down crying.   
Wrapping her in a tight hug, having realized that she was being a bully to the others to feel some sort of strength that she didn’t have with her father, Chris sang quietly 

“Before I lay my head down, I pray the lord my soul to keep. I got the devil on me so I beg you to forgive me for my sins, knowing good and well I’ll probably do it again” before humming the song and allowing her to cry before they wandered back to the group and partying before they all passed out and got ready to go to school the next day.  
Wandering into the gym, pairing with his friends Chris invited Rico over as they were playing volleyball and the group had a much better idea and that was simple-see who the better fighter was. Pairing into the standard bull ring, with Rico watching in awe, Henrietta as well as Triela wandering over to see what everyone was looking at, they were surprised to see a heavily muscled young man lunging with a pencil. Showing the fear she felt, Rico watched as Chris just moved like he was made of water and twisted John into a pretzel, using the pencil to tap all the places that you could hit with a knife to end a fight quickly. Helping his friend, or as Rico thought enemy, onto his feet Chris broke into a wide smile before remarking as the teachers ran over thinking a fight was in progress  
“your form is okay for a beginner and when the attack faltered when I blocked, you shouldn’t have pulled back and used your momentum to knock me over. From there I would be easy pickings so I wonder if you wanna try again. Loser of this match does the others homework and buys lunch” and with a nod and a bit of sand, or something that triela couldn’t place was thrown, and John lunged out and the sound of skin and bone slamming into the wood planks sounding like a gunshot, the boys started rolling and grappling. 

As if the Greek wrestling match couldn’t be the center of attention, Elsa doubled over as some young punk started to beat on her. Quickly breaking from the sparring match John started to help Elsa as the threat found out he had totally fucked up, or when his shoulder popped and a strike to the face then he knew. Turning and starting to walk away Chris gave the teacher the bird before instead of reporting to the office, after assisting Elsa to the nurse for her bloodied nose and bruises, he quickly vanished singing   
“Boy better turn around or someday son, you’ll be walking with us, I remember the way I always felt when David Allen sang the ride” and started humming the various songs from his past and started to put his headphones in and took off at a dead run only for Elsa to holler for him as they had both gotten out of range of the school security. Slowing from his run, Chris felt a pair of arms wrap around him and as soon as he looked to see who the fuck was hugging him, he just smiled and told Elsa before the two walked to the farm,   
“Let me get the car and I will show you how I feel the most alive, one quarter mile at a time”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here on Archive and the next chapters may have a change of tags and ratings


End file.
